When the Sand Runs Out
by yaoinut
Summary: Dee visits Jess's grave. [oneshot][DeexRyo]


Yaoinut: Well here is another FAKE fic. My fourth one I believe. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or any of its characters, though I wish I did.

Ryo&Dee: Read and review

* * *

A chilly wind blew through the fall day as Dee Laytner wonder through the cemetery. It was the day of October 15th. He wondered around with a bouquet of 12 roses, 6 red and 6 white, in his hand until he came to a large oak tree and a tombstone underneath it with the name Jess Laytner on it. "Hey dad. Long time no see. I brought you some roses." 

He set the roses on top of the tombstone and sat down on the ground. The wind died down to a soft breeze blowing across Dee's raven locks. He sighed to himself and just stared at the tombstone. It had been twenty years since Jess was killed. Dee was only 15 (Can you guess Dee's age? If you guess right I will give you a cookie).

"So how have you been dad? Good? I'm glad. I've been doing ok. You remember my adoptive son Bikky? He's going to college in San Francisco on a full basketball scholarship. That kid is so talented. He could go pro if he wanted to. I wish you could see him play. I am so proud of him but don't tell him I said that."

Dee chuckled to himself. He looked up at the sky as a few clouds and birds went by (hey I rhymed!). He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again and looked back at the tombstone.

"Work at the precinct is going good. The other day we wrapped up a murder case we have been working on for about 2 months now. The perp was kidnapping girls raping them then hanging them. He kidnapped Carol but we managed to find her before she was killed. Unfortunately we didn't stop him from raping her. Bikky was so upset that we didn't get there in time to stop it but she recovered from it pretty quick and thankfully she didn't end up pregnant. She has a strong will and she is surprisingly tough. The perp ended up getting life in prison without parole."

Unbeknownst to Dee, Ryo was close by listening to him talking to his dad. He smiled to himself and thought about how long it had been since he visited his own parents. The gentle breeze blew through his chestnut hair and his chocolate orbs focused on Dee as he listened to him continue his conversation.

"Ryo moved in to my apartment with me not too long ago. In case you don't remember he is my boyfriend. I wish you could meet him in person. You would love him. He is so kind and handsome and very generous. He means more to me than he could ever know. I love him so much. You know I asked him to marry me last month. He said yes. Can you believe it dad? You son is actually getting married." He smiled to himself. He himself couldn't believe that he was actually getting married.

Ryo smiled. He remembered the day Dee had proposed to him. It was one of the happiest days of his life. He looked at the engagement ring that Dee got him on his ring finger. It was so beautiful. A silver band with a sapphire stone in the middle with two diamonds on each side of it. It was his birthstone. His smile broaden and he turn his attention back to Dee.

"Our wedding is going to be next summer. Our son Bikky is going to be my best man (he will be home for summer break by then) and our friend Drake from work is going to Ryo's best man. Mother was so excited when we told her about the wedding. She begged us to let her plan it. We are really hoping she doesn't go over the top. We just want a simple wedding nothing fancy." His smile faded as a few small tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I really wish you where going to be there dad. It's not going to seem complete without you there. I really miss you." Dee let the tears roll down his cheeks. Ryo saw the tears and his smile disappeared. He hated when his lover was upset. He cast his eyes down to the ground and sighed. He walked up behind his lover and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Dee."

Dee jumped and looked up into the face of his future husband. "Ryo?" He quickly wiped away his tears. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Ryo sat down beside his lover. "I heard everything you said."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You know, your dad will be at the wedding." Dee became confused.

"What are you talking about? How is that possible?"

"He'll be there the same way my parents will be there, in spirit." Ryo looked at Dee and smiled soft and sweetly. Dee gazed deep into Ryo's chocolate orbs and smiled. "Thanks Ryo." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Ryo's cheek. Ryo smile and turned to the tombstone.

"You know Mr. Laytner. You should be very proud of your son. He grew up to be a very handsome and loving young man. He is a little rough around the edges but he has come a long way. He is always looking out for everyone. You did a very good job with helping to raise him. He should be very proud to have a father like you." Ryo looked at Dee who had a slightly shocked look on his face. Dee smiled and said, "I am."

Ryo smiled back. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Dee's lips. "Lets go home."

Dee smiled and turned back to the tombstone. "Well dad. This is goodbye for now. I'll be back to visit again as soon as I can. I love you."

"And don't worry Mr. Laytner. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Ryo added jokingly

"Oh very funny." Dee let out a fake laugh and Ryo chuckled.

"Lets go knuckle head." Both of them got up, said their goodbyes to Jess, and left together hand in hand fingers intertwined with each other.

* * *

Yaoinut: Well that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it.

Ryo&Dee: Thanks for reading.


End file.
